Vynthius Vilesun
Vynthius Vilesun is a Blood Elf Illidari and tattoo artist. A promising mage and painter in a former life, a series of tragic events led Vynthius to become an Illidari and eventually join the Cabal of the Dying Sun. Appearance Undersized for a blood elf of his age, Vynthius is thin and lean; some might even go as far as to call him willowy. He keeps a rather neutral stance for a majority of the time, hands clasped behind the small of his back, though he is known to tilt his head in curiosity here and there. On occasion, like his siblings, he does rest a hand on a cocked hip, especially when annoyed or aggravated. His face is hawkish but considered handsome, framed by a long mane of off-white hair and a strip of finely embroidered red-and-gold cloth, which has been wrapped around where his eyes would be. If not for his muted expression, which can turn into a scowl in a matter of moments, he might almost exude a bit of a regal aura. The most striking but unsurprising part of Vynthius’s body is the number tattoos and runes he has carefully etched; a swirling mess of patterns and scribbles which help bind his inner demon and offer extra enhancements to strength and speed. Vynthius’s abilities allow him to take on a liquid-like form that has the consistency and color of black ink, which he uses as a form of travel and a method for concealment or stealth. He can also manipulate the substance of this form to take on various shapes, but has rarely done so. Early Years Born with the name of Inthius Islesun, the future Illidari’s birth was a slightly controversial one. He was the result of an unplanned pregnancy, which went forward nonetheless at the wishes of his mother. Despite the circumstances surrounding his birth, he had a rather normal childhood growing up on the Isle and developed rather solid relationships with his father (before his passing), his mother, and his oldest brother Ithanar even with the rather large age gap between them. At some point during his adolescence, Inthius began to display an affinity for the arcane and considered becoming a mage before deciding to explore his passion for the arts; painting and drawing specifically. With his mother’s blessing, he did travel to the Eastern Kingdoms for a few years to study the arts with the dwarves and humans before returning to work on his education with certain masters and instructions in Quel’thalas. Breaking An Ancient Promise Inthius continued to work on his craft for a few decades, but was eventually pulled into a conflict out of his control due to his deceased father’s machinations. Centuries ago, his father had contracted a deadly disease and nearly died but was saved by an elven Magister named Hantheron Highwing. The mage requested the Islesun’s “lastborn” as an apprentice in return for his services and set down a pact, to which Inthius’s father agreed. The youngest Islesun was of course against this, as he wanted to continue his studies in the arts, and pleaded with his family to assist, going to Ithanar and Ildrielen (his twin sister). Unfortunately, they were not able to negotiate a way out of the pact. Angry and upset with this betrayal, especially after Ithanar’s promise that he make sure the pact could be changed, Inthius escaped in the middle of the night during the first week of his apprenticeship and left for parts unknown. His family and new teacher tried to search for him, but failed to do so even after enlisting help from several Farstriders. Becoming an Illidari A decade or so after his escape, Inthius did actually return to Quel’thalas under a new identity. He worked as a painter and artist for various noble houses in the southern countryside, near what later would become the Ghostlands, and enjoyed a slightly successful but quiet living. He survived through the Scourge invasion of Silvermoon but found himself in ruins financially and personally. The anger he felt over such loss, combined with the still lingering emotions from the incident involving his father’s ancient pact, led him to join with the elves who went to the Outland under Kael’thas’s leadership. He utilized his still growing arcane talents as part of the Sunfury, participating in a number of battles. During this campaign, Inthius was among the many Sin’dorei who joined the Illidari, an honor he accepted with pride. He imbibed the blood of a demon, and underwent the initiation rites required of a demon hunter, barely surviving. At some point during his recovery from this brutal process, he took on the alias of “Vynthius Vilesun”, meant to be a slightly ironic twist of his family’s surname and a reflection of how he felt about the betrayal he had suffered. Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun Category:Characters